castleminerzfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragons
People have many different techniques to kill a dragon, but one of the best things you can do is run and shoot, using the most powerful weapon in your inventory. Dragons now drop up to 1-6 Explosive Powder which is used in RPGs, TNT, and C4. A new game mode arrived in v1.3, which is called Dragon Endurace. The aim of this is to survive on-going attacks from many dragons, day after day. There will be no zombies or any other enemy in this game mode, only dragons. To unlock this, you must kill the Undead Dragon, before the Undead Dragon strikes and it's in v1.3 of the game, which has been released as of January 12, 2011. There are many different dragons, 5 in all, and each different one appears in each different biome. For example, The Undead Dragon spawns in the Hell Biome, at around 3600 distance away from spawn. The further the distance from the spawn tower, the more difficult it is going to be to kill the dragon. - Forest Biome: Fire Dragons. - Vertigo Forest Biome: Fire and Forest Dragons. - Desert Biome: Sand, Fire, and Forest Dragons. - Mountain Biome: Fire and Forest Dragons. - Arctic Biome: Ice, Fire, Sand and Forest Dragons. - Bloodstone Hell: Undead, Fire, and Forest Dragons. Fire Dragons Fire Dragons are fairly common as far as dragons go because they spawn in every known biome. They have comparably weak attacks that consist of fireballs in either single shots or volleys of several. They are dark red in color. The Fire and Sand Dragon look about alike so it is hard to tell wich is wich. They may drop copper, iron, gold, diamonds and/or bloodstone. Forest Dragons Forest dragons are somewhat common to encounter but not as much as fire dragons because they don't spawn in the Starting Biome. (Sometimes They do.) Their attacks are somewhat more powerful than fire dragons and are somewhat harder to kill, but not much. They too shoot fireballs in single shots and volleys. They are green in color. They may drop copper, iron, gold, diamond, or bloodstone Sand Dragons Sand Dragons are in the desert biome and they are yellow colored a bit harder to kill than forest dragons but attacks are the same as a fire dragon. They may drop iron, gold, diamond, or bloodstone Ice Dragons A blue dragon using basically ice blasts instead of the usual fire blast from most dragons, it can be found in and near the tundra biome. It can also slow players down for a short time when the player is hit by an ice blast. The ice blast may also freeze certain blocks over, turning them into ice. They may drop gold, diamonds, or bloodstone. Undead Dragons A dragon that shows no living tissue, but instead the very skeletal remains of a dragon (Hence, "Undead" Dragon) that can be found at hell at 3600 distance or more. Unlike most dragons it's stats are raised higher than it's other flying brothers, and it also has a barbed tail. It is very hard to kill and when/if you do kill it in Endurance, you unlock Dragon Endurance. The Undead Dragon can demolish all blocks. They may drop diamonds, bloodstone, explosive powder, copper, or gold. Attacks Dragons in Castleminer Z shoot fireballs that can deal moderate to high damage on contact it can also destory parts of the world as well as anything that's not made out of iron or bloodstone. it only takes 3-4shots to kill the player so it's best avoid camping in a area for prolonged periods of time, Luckily they only shoot a single volley of Fireballs and resume flying giving the player at least 30seconds at best to find a deep cave or very sturdy structure to avoid further confrontation. Players can decide to either to kill the dragon and loot it of it's resources or Fall back and wait for the dragon to leave. Category:Mobs & NPCs Category:enemies